


Wachsmalkreide und Rasierschaum

by schnaf



Series: Aus den Fluten [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olis Mutter meint immer, dass Jungs in seinem Alter ihre Zuneigung zu einem Mädchen zeigen, indem sie ihr einen Streich spielen. Das erklärt aber nicht, warum er das Bedürfnis hat, seinem neuen Mitspieler und Mitschüler Olli einen Streich zu spielen. Oder vielleicht doch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wachsmalkreide und Rasierschaum

**Author's Note:**

> Das war wieder mal ein Wichtelwunsch – es ging um Küsse. Vorgabe war der Kuss zur Entschuldigung.  
> Die Geschichte spielt (am Anfang) zu ihrer Internatszeit beim SC Freiburg, die beiden sind also mitten in der Pubertät. Oliver B. ist Oli, Oliver S. Olli.

**Wortzahl:** 2233  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze  
 **Entstehungszeit:** Juni 2014

 

~*~*~

~ 2006 ~

Das neue Schuljahr ist gerade mal ein paar Tage alt und schon ist es langweilig. Die letzten Tage ging es gerade noch – da mussten organisatorische Dinge besprochen werden, die Neuen begrüßt werden und es war früher Schluss. Inzwischen läuft aber alles wieder ganz normal. Es werden die Unterrichtsstunden gehalten, die auf dem Stundenplan stehen und der altbekannte Stress Unterricht – Essen – Unterricht – Training – Essen – Lernen hat sie wieder.

Für Oli ist immer noch Anfang des Schuljahres, beschließt er. Allzu viel braucht er jetzt noch nicht tun. Also legt er seinen Stift zur Seite und nimmt das Blatt seines Sitznachbarn – Ben – unter die Lupe.  
Der Kunstunterricht ist noch relativ entspannt. Nicht lernen, nur irgendetwas malen... Er kann nicht malen, damit hat sich die Sache schon erledigt. Ben ist allerdings ähnlich lustlos wie er. Sein Blatt ist noch komplett leer.  
Oli hat immerhin schon ein paar undefinierbare Kreise gemalt.

„Hat irgendjemand eine Frage?“

Ihre Kunstlehrerin, Frau Andres, ist völlig überfordert mit ihnen. Sogar schon jetzt, wo das Schuljahr noch ganz jung ist. Sie weiß einfach nicht, wie sie mit ihnen umgehen kann. Und wenn niemand ihre Hilfe beansprucht – also ziemlich oft -, verzweifelt sie, weil sie partout nicht weiß, was sie tun soll.  
So auch jetzt wieder. Als die einzige Reaktion der Klasse pures Desinteresse ist, verzieht sie kurz das Gesicht, dann dreht sie sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmt aus dem Raum. Kennen sie alles schon vom letzten Jahr. Angeblich geht sie sich dann immer in das Zimmer, in dem die ganzen Kunstsachen lagern, um etwas zu holen. In Wirklichkeit kippt sie sich dort ein paar Tassen Kaffee hinter die Binde und macht Atemübungen.  
Oli weiß das ganz genau. Schließlich hat er mit ein paar Freunden ihren Abgang genutzt, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Durch das Fenster konnten sie dann Frau Andres beobachten.

„Was denkste? Wie lange dauert es noch, bis die Andres ihren ersten Heulkrampf in diesem Schuljahr kriegt?“

Ben findet das Thema scheinbar längst nicht so interessant wie er. Er holt eine Orange aus seiner Tasche und fängt an, sie zu schälen. Das 'Essen und Trinken verboten!'-Schild ignoriert er. Tun sie alle. Genauso wie die hysterischen Versuche der Andres, sie davon abzuhalten.

„Interessiert mich 'n Scheiß. Ich bin wahrscheinlich vor ihr weg.“

Ach ja, Bens drohender Abschied... Er hat die Chance auf einen Platz in einer österreichischen Mannschaft, ebenfalls mit Schule. Schon seit er hier ist, hat er Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimat.  
Okay, Ben ist keine Beschäftigung. Er braucht etwas Neues.

Nachdem er ein Stück von Bens Orange gegessen hat, reißt er ein Stück von dessen Blatt ab. Bens hochgezogene Augenbraue quittiert er mit einem Grinsen. Ist ja nicht so, dass er irgendetwas kaputt gemacht hat – im Gegenteil. Wahrscheinlich schafft er es sogar noch, das zerrissene Blatt als Kunst zu verkaufen. Er kriegt es immer auf die Reihe, Frau Andres' schwachen Punkt zu treffen. Dank seines österreichischen Charmes ist sie der Meinung, er ist der einzige Vernünftige in der Klasse. Dabei verbirgt sich hinter der Fassade der größte Arsch im Raum.

Oli rollt den Papierfetzen zu einer kleinen Kugel, dann sieht er sich nach einem geeigneten Opfer um  
Da bietet sich einer ganz besonders an. Einer der Neuzugänge. Er sitzt nämlich schräg vor ihm. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum er ausgerechnet ihn auswählt. Na ja, die Tatsache, dass er ein Neuer ist, ist ebenfalls nicht schlecht.

Er ist einer der kleinsten in der Klasse, seine Haare sind dunkel und meistens aufgegelt – vielleicht versucht er damit, ein paar Zentimeter herauszuholen. Neben Oli sieht er auch mit diesen Haaren klein aus.  
Außerdem ist er ein Namensvetter von Oli. Er findet das ganz gut – besonders besitzergreifend ist er seinem Namen gegenüber nicht und es ist ziemlich praktisch, wenn ein Lehrer einen von ihnen aufruft. Wenn man die Antwort nicht weiß, kann man einfach die Klappe halten.  
Da müssen sie sich aber noch besser absprechen. Bis jetzt haben sie beide so ziemlich keinen Durchblick und können deshalb beide nichts antworten.

Kurz visiert er Ollis – es bedarf keiner großen Absprache, dass der Neue mit zwei l geschrieben wird – Hinterkopf, dann schießt er.  
Volltreffer.  
Aber Olli reagiert nicht. Nicht einmal nach längerem Bombardement, das mit einer ziemlich großen Papierkugel endete.

„Ey, pennt der?“

Seine Körperhaltung lässt darauf schließen. Olli hat den Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet und bewegt sich nicht.

Ben zupft ganz nonchalant jeden einzelnen Faden an seiner Orange ab, bevor er die Fruchthaut aufschlitzt und das pure Fruchtfleisch heraus pult.

„Es gibt mehr Gründe, hier zu schlafen, als Gründe dafür, es nicht zu tun.“

Da muss er Ben recht geben. Andererseits fällt ihm plötzlich ein Grund ein, warum man das vielleicht doch nicht tun sollte.  
Oli nimmt sich seinen Wachsmalstift – noch ein Grund mehr, die Mitarbeit zu verweigern, sie sind ja nicht im Kindergarten – und steht auf. Ben widmet sich jetzt wieder voll und ganz seiner Orange.

Er hat den Neuen noch gar nicht so richtig willkommen geheißen. Das muss er nachholen. Also läuft er zu seinem Tisch.  
Aha, er schläft tatsächlich. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, sein Atem geht ganz ruhig. Perfekt.

Ein paar Striche und schon kann er mit gutem Gewissen behaupten, sich in dieser Schulstunde künstlerisch betätigt zu haben.

~*~*~

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, das wollte er nicht!  
Oli schiebt sich den Gurt seiner Tasche auf der Schulter zurecht, dann stürmt er die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern nach oben. Er muss zu Olli und zwar sofort.

Der Rest der Kunststunde war ziemlich ereignislos. Bis die Andres zurückgekommen ist, haben sie schon ihre Sachen gepackt. Bei dem Anblick des Chaos, das sie hinterlassen haben, ist sie gleich wieder geflüchtet.  
Viel zu schwache Nerven, die Frau.

Doch als sie in ihr Klassenzimmer gegangen sind, gab es etwas mehr Action. Dort ist nämlich auch den letzten aufgefallen, dass Oli Olli verziert hat.  
Am Ende der Stunde wurde schließlich auch Olli aufgeklärt.

Er weiß nicht, mit welcher Reaktion er gerechnet hat – darüber gelacht hätte er selbst auch nicht. Und ein wütender Olli ist ganz klar besser als ein gedemütigter.  
Trotzdem hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort entschuldigt, aber dann hat ihn sein Mathelehrer aufgehalten, um mit ihm über seinen Nachhilfekurs zu sprechen. Normalerweise hätte er das nicht schlimm gefunden – Mathe ist eines seiner wenigen guten Fächer neben Sport und es macht ihm Spaß, Nachhilfe zu geben. Das Entgelt nimmt er natürlich auch gerne an. Aber in diesem Moment wollte er einfach nur zu Olli.

Jetzt hat er die Hoffnung, dass Olli in seinem Zimmer ist. Wenn nicht, weiß er nicht mehr, wo er sonst suchen soll.  
Okay, wo genau ist jetzt Ollis Zimmer? Bei den ganzen Neuzugängen hat er noch keinen Überblick, wer wo wohnt.  
Aufs Geratewohl klopft er an die erste Tür, die in Frage kommt. Doch dort tut sich nichts. Entweder ist es nicht Ollis Zimmer oder er reagiert einfach nicht.

Es ist das zweite, stellt Oli ein paar Türen weiter fest.

„Moment!“

Ganz klar Ollis Stimme. Geht doch.  
Es dauert tatsächlich nicht lange, bis Olli die Türe öffnet. Aber als er Oli davor sieht, will er sie sofort wieder schließen. Ist wohl Olis Torwartreflexen zu verdanken, dass er davor noch einen Fuß in den Türrahmen schieben kann und „Warte!“ schreien kann.  
Besonders begeistert ist Olli allerdings nicht davon, als er in sein Zimmer geht. Also kommt er gleich auf den Punkt.

„Tut mir echt leid.“

Olli schnaubt. Klar, so wütend, wie er vorher war, nimmt er eine einfache Entschuldigung nicht an.

„Ach ja?“

Er lässt sich aufs Bett fallen, Oli wartet gar nicht erst eine Einladung ab und setzt sich neben ihm.

„Ja. War schon ein bisschen scheiße.“

Wieder das Schnauben, nur sehr viel lauter.

„Ein bisschen scheiße? Ein bisschen? Ich bin neu hier! Ich will allen zeigen, dass ich meinen Platz hier verdient habe. Ich muss mir einen Ruf erarbeiten. Und dann kommt der beschissene, alteingesessene Torwart auf die glorreiche Idee, mir einen -“

Er spuckt das Wort förmlich aus.

„Mir einen Penis auf die Stirn zu malen! Das ist so lustig, dass er mich natürlich auch nicht darauf aufmerksam macht. Also laufe ich ein paar Stunden mit einer beschissenen Zeichnung auf der Stirn herum. In meiner neuen Schule. Bei meinem neuen Verein. Bisschen scheiße?“

Oli verzichtet auf die Kommentare dazu, dass er nicht der 'beschissene, alteingesessene Torwart' ist. Alteingesessen ja, Torwart ja, aber beschissen ist er eigentlich nicht.  
Trotzdem kann er Olli verstehen. Er war ja schließlich derjenige, der seine Schrottidee ausbaden musste.

Apropos ausbaden: Olli hat versucht, die Wachsmalkreide von seiner Stirn zu entfernen. Hat soweit auch geklappt – von der Farbe sieht man nichts mehr. Dafür ist seine Stirn jetzt knallrot.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich... Ich kann dir nicht mal erklären, warum ich das gemacht habe. War nicht böse gemeint.“

Ja, das klingt lahm, das merkt er selbst. Aber er kann das einfach nicht beschreiben. Irgendwie wollte er ihn beeindrucken – den Neuen gleich mal darauf hinweisen, dass er echt toll ist.  
Ganz wasserdicht ist diese Theorie nicht. Bei den anderen Neuzugängen braucht er das nicht, außerdem hält er sich nicht für so toll, dass er das anderen unter die Nase reiben muss.  
Deshalb kann er ihm das partout nicht sagen.

Seine Unsicherheit scheint Olli mehr zu erreichen als seine Entschuldung zuvor. Seine rot gerubbelte Stirn glättet sich langsam, seine Gesichtsmuskulatur ist nicht mehr ganz so angespannt.

Scheiße, er mag ihn irgendwie. Vor allem, wenn er lacht. Aber auch sein Lächeln...

Oli legt eine Hand auf Ollis Wange. Ist ein bisschen zu viel für den frisch hergestellten Frieden – Olli zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was wird das jetzt? Wieder so ein blöder Scherz?“

Nein, nein, nein! Das... Er weiß selbst noch nicht so genau, was er tut. Aber er will Olli auf keinen Fall auf die Schippe nehmen.

„Kein blöder Scherz.“

Mit diesen Worten lehnt er sich nach vorne und küsst Olli.

~*~*~

~ 2014 ~

Als Oli aus der Badtüre heraus tritt, wartet Olli schon. Dabei hat er gar nicht so lange gebraucht.  
Er gähnt, kratzt sich kurz am Bauch. Dann zieht er Olli in seine Arme. Ihre Lippen finden sich trotz der Verschlafenheit wie von alleine.

Die erste Runde Guten-Morgen-Küsse gibt es im Bett, die zweite beim Schichtwechsel in der Badezimmertüre. Das machen sie jeden Morgen so, das hat sich irgendwann mal so ergeben.  
Was nicht alltäglich ist, ist, dass Oli Olli danach nicht sofort gehen lässt. Seine Hände wandern in Ollis Nacken, er spielt mit den Haaren, die er von dort aus zwischen die Finger bekommt.

„Kannst du dich noch an unseren ersten Kuss erinnern?“

Olli gibt sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sein Gähnen zu verstecken. Allzu fit sind sie beide um die Uhrzeit noch nicht.

„Klar. War ja ein besonderer Kuss. Der erste Kuss mit einem Kerl, der Begrüßungskuss, der Entschuldungskuss...“  
„Ich war damals ziemlich pubertär.“  
„Weiß nicht, ob 'Ich male ihm einen Penis auf die Stirn' noch unter 'pubertär' fällt – oder nicht eher unter 'Unreifer Teenie versucht auf idiotische Art und Weise, seinen Schwarm zu beeindrucken'.“

Dazu steht Oli. Vor allem im Rückblick war diese Aktion wirklich bescheuert.

„Ich wusste ja noch nicht, dass ich auf dich stehe.“  
„Nur dein Unterbewusstsein oder so? Sonst hättest du mich wohl nicht geküsst.“

Oli drückt einen Kuss auf Ollis Stirn und zieht ihn näher an sich.

„Hauptsächlich hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Klar, schon das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich schon damals irgendwie Gefühle für dich hatte – bei einem ganz normalen Kumpel hätte ich das als Spaß abgehakt. Und ja, mein Entschuldigungsversuch war jetzt auch nicht besonders hetero.“

Olli lacht leise.

„War aber die beste Idee von dir an diesem Tag. Hat mich wesentlich mehr beeindruckt als der Penis. Und war eine sehr schöne Entschuldung.“

Früher hat er sich nicht gerne an ihren ersten Kuss zurückerinnert. Er hat sich schon ziemlich peinlich aufgeführt. Aber im Nachhinein ist er echt froh darüber, wie alles abgelaufen ist. Sonst hätte er Olli vielleicht erst viel später – oder gar nicht – geküsst.  
Er drückt ihn kurz, dann löst er sich von ihm.

„So, genug in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Ab ins Bad.“

Olli stiehlt sich noch kurz einen Kuss, bevor er gehorcht.  
Doch heute ist wirklich kein normaler Tag. Nicht nur wegen dem Gespräch.  
Oli bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtet Olli. Allzu lange muss er nicht warten, um das zu sehen, was er sehen wollte.

Olli geht ans Waschbecken, dann hebt er seinen Kopf und erstarrt. Er braucht nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er die Verbindung herstellen kann.

„Oh Oli...“

Zum Glück ist er nur kurz ernst. Als Oli losprustet, kann auch er nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Du bist und bleibst ein unreifer Idiot.“  
„Warum? Ich habe mich nur daran erinnert, wie ich dir zum ersten Mal meine Liebe gezeigt habe.“

Ollis Blick wandert wieder zu dem riesigen Penis aus Rasierschaum, der am Spiegel prangt, dann zurück zu Oli.  
Er schafft es gerade noch, sich zu ducken, als Olli sich eine Handvoll Schaum greift und nach ihm wirft.

Ja, so sieht für ihn Liebe aus. Sich ganz unreif überall Penisse hinzuschmieren, sich zur Entschuldung küssen und daraufhin eine richtig langfristige Beziehung anzufangen.  
Liebe ist für ihn Olli. Ganz einfach.


End file.
